


Last Call

by CubeWithNoEdges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, deanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeWithNoEdges/pseuds/CubeWithNoEdges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using your last minutes alive to listen to Dean’s voice one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Dean?”  
You heard your voice crack as you said his name, this was harder then you imagined it would have been, you could be strong you told yourself.  
“(Y/N)? What’s up” he said  
You held your phone in front of you wanting to see the photo you had saved for his contact. You tapped the button for loudspeaker.  
“Nothing, I just…I really wanted to just talk to you”  
You heard him laugh on the other end of the line. “You’ve only been gone for a day and you’re already missing me?”  
You’d told him you were going to see your friends because it was easier than telling him that you were going to become hell hound food.  
“Yeah, I really miss you” a tear rolled down your cheek, you suppressed a sob, Dean couldn’t know you were crying.  
“Really missing you here too, Cas and Sam are here” said Dean  
You heard the guys call out over the phone. You smiled picturing them all sitting in the bunker around the wooden table.  
“Hi guys!” you said loudly in the hopes that Dean had put you on loudspeaker  
“What are you doing now?” said Dean  
“Getting ready to jump into bed” you say  
“Ooh mind if I join you?”  
“From half way across the country? Sure why not” you laughed  
“How are your friends” he asked  
You looked around, you had locked yourself in a motel room.  
“They’re good, we’ve had a long day” you said  
“Us too, you know the vampires we’ve been tracking, well apparently there’s like an entire family of them, and not like you’re normal mum, dad and kid family but like twenty of them living in a house”  
You smiled again, just hearing his voice was enough to make your dying moments worth living. You’d considered telling him that you’d made a deal ten years ago, but you knew Dean, you knew he would shift hell to make sure that you didn’t die. With little or no care about his own life.  
That’s what worried you.  
You let him carry on talking about the vampire family just happy listening to his deep voice reverberating around the quiet room, your eyes still locked on his contact picture.  
The picture bought back so many memories. Dean had bought you this phone and you’d sat messing with it functions and capabilities for a few hours. Learning how to use the camera you’d gone to take a picture of Dean, him realising what you were trying to do, made a grab for the phone. Thus your contact picture for him became his disgruntled face lunging at the phone.  
“Dean, can you promise me something” you cut in as he was describing how he was going to “gank each and every one of those vamps”  
“Depends” he said  
“Don’t do anything stupid”  
“Okay?” you heard the question in his voice  
“Promise”  
“I promise not to do anything stupid” said Dean you could hear the laughter in his voice  
You looked up at the clock behind you, you had less than a minute left. You needed to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid to bring you back. You knew he’d stand by his word so making him promise was the only thing you could do to stop him near-killing himself to bring you back to life.  
You closed your eyes trying to pacify the now steady stream of tears.  
“Dean Winchester you are my everything”  
You could hear scratching at the door a loud growling taking over the silence around you.  
“(Y/N) whats going on?” his voice had changed now he’d heard the alarm in your voice  
“I love you”  
“(Y/N)!”  
“Remember Dean you promised”  
“(Y/N) where are you” he was shouting now  
“I love you” you repeated  
You dropped the phone after ending the call just as the door was broken off of its hinges. You closed your eyes, ready to be devoured.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon learning what happened to you, Dean realises what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought part 1 was going to be a one shot but i quite liked the theme so I am running with it! I really hope you enjoy reading it, i’ll try to write a part 3 soon! :)
> 
> Warnings: Terminal Illness of parent

“Sam get up we have to go” said Dean as the phone line went dead  
“What where?” said Sam concern covering his face  
“I don’t know_ can we just go”  
“Dean slow down!”  
Dean was halfway to the door, his head was all over the place, and all he knew was that you were in danger and that he needed to get to you as fast as possible. He pressed his phone to his ear, it rang a few times before it changed to voicemail.  
“Hey its (Y/N), you know what to do” came your voice followed by a beep  
“Damn it!”  
“Dean can you just tell us what’s going on!”   
“Its (Y/N) she was being weird, she kept telling me not to do anything stupid and that she loved me”  
Sam looked at Dean his eyebrows furrowed.  
“So what you think_”  
“I don’t know what I think Sam, we just need to go”  
“Could you hear anything on the phone, anything that could tell us where she is” said Castiel  
Fear took over Deans eyes.  
“Growling – like a dog”   
Castiel looked over at Sam.  
“What, what is it?” said Dean noticing the exchange of expressions.  
“Ten years ago, (Y/N)’s mum was told she’d gone into remission right?” said Sam quietly  
Dean nodded. He knew this much, that your mother had been terminally ill then miraculously she’d recovered. Dean sighed, he hadn’t questioned it just pinned it as a medical miracle.  
“Maybe she made a deal” added Sam   
Suddenly Dean knew what he had to do, running past Sam and Castiel he pushed open the door that led down to the basement. He could hear humming coming from the room concealed behind cabinet. Sliding the cabinet aside he looked into the room.  
“Hello boys, to what do I owe this pleasure?”  
There the king of hell sat, his face spotted with blood and his hands and feet cuffed to the wooden chair that had been his home for the past few weeks.  
“We need your help” said Dean walking over to him with Sam and Castiel following closely behind  
“Of course you do, what is it this time, more Enochian for me to translate?”  
Dean pursed his lips.   
“Did (Y/N) ever make a deal?” said Dean   
Crowley gave a taught smile.   
“Her pasts caught up with her then”   
“Yes or no Crowley” said Dean through gritted teeth  
“Let me see” said Crowley looking up towards the ceiling taking his time in an attempt to aggravate Dean “Being stuck in this room isn’t doing my memory any good”  
Sam stepped in noticing the look of fury on Dean’s face.  
“Listen you’re the prisoner here, you do as we say Crowley” said Sam pulling out a knife from the back pocket of his jeans.  
Crowley laughed under his breath.  
“Yes she made a deal, her mother’s recovery for her soul” he said rolling his eyes “It was me that sealed the deal, imagine my surprise when I found out that she was with you knuckle-heads”  
“She made the deal with you? Why didn’t you tell us” said Dean   
“She begged me not to tell, poor thing”  
It was true, upon learning that Sam and Dean had captured Crowley the first thing you did was go down to the dungeon when the Winchesters weren’t around. You’re not proud to admit it but you’d begged him to keep your deal confidential.   
“Bring her back” said Dean shortly  
Sam and Castiel looked at Dean who was standing at the back of the room.  
“What’s that” said Crowley his smug smile dominating his face  
“You heard me bring her back”  
“That’s a mighty big task there” said Crowley his eyebrows raised “You can’t expect me to do that for free”  
“So lets make a deal”   
“Dean no” said Sam “(Y/N) told you not to do anything stupid”  
Dean was panicking and Sam could tell. It was just like Dean to put everyone else before himself, especially you.  
“Cas can you do anything?” said Sam  
“I’m sorry Sam I’m not strong enough” said Castiel disappointedly  
“Bring her back, alive and as she was, and you can have my soul” said Dean  
Crowley laughed again.  
“Your soul, no Dean why would I want your soul, tattered old thing”  
“Name your price Crowley” said Dean anger growing in his voice.  
“Freedom”  
Dean looked over at Sam and Castiel, they both shrugged.  
“How do we know you won’t just disappear?”  
“Oh Dean, think as low of me as you like but you of all people should know I’m a man of my word”  
Dean walked over to Crowley taking a set of keys out of his pocket. He began unlocking all the cuffs restraining Crowley to the chair.  
“Pucker up boy” said Crowley “Let’s seal the deal”


	3. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this story, really hope you enjoyed reading it, i have really enjoyed writing it!

“Well that was different” said Crowley moving back after sealing the deal “It’s lucky you’re pretty”

Dean shot Crowley a murderous look before walking to the edge of the demon trap and taking a knife out of his pocket. He scratched at the demon trap setting Crowley free who with a click of his fingers disappeared.

“Don’t look at me like that Sam, we had to do something”

“She’s not going to be happy when Crowley brings her back here” said Sam

Dean look over at Castiel for some support.

“She made you promise”

“So what I was just supposed to let her go to hell!” said Dean

He’d had enough he walked out of the room then out of the bunker. Finally outside he leant against the Impala and sunk his head into his hands.

Dean had met you at a bar, you both just clicked. You spent most of the night laughing over drinks until the bartender kicked you out because they had to close. You’d spent the remainder of the night leaning on each other to steady yourselves because of the copious amounts of alcohol.

Dean smiled remembering how you’d both woken up on a park bench. You’d acquired some pie which to this day was the best pie you’d ever had.

It wasn’t long before she told you that she was hunting demons. Thinking back she’d been very curious about demons, asking if there was a way to void deals.

Dean sighed. If you’d have just told him he could have saved you from the hounds, from going to hell in the first place. A minute in that place was enough to plague anyone for life.

Dean remembered your first kiss with him. You’d both just taken down a pair of Vetala, well you had, Dean was lying on the floor half drained of blood, he’d gone into the warehouse all guns a blazing only to be pounced on from behind. You half carried half dragged him out of that warehouse and once safe kissed him having called him an idiot a few times.

Lying back on the bonnet Dean closed his eyes, he couldn’t lose you, not after everything.

The door to the bunker opened, the light from inside flooding out.

“I don’t want to talk about it” said Dean assuming Sam had come outside to point out the mistake he’d made.

A heavy punch to the top of his arm caused Dean to jump up from the bonnet.

“Don’t do a anything stupid” you said to him repeating the tone you had used only a few hours ago

Dean blinked a few times checking you were really there, before scooping you up into a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me” said Dean still hugging you afraid to let go

You stayed quiet your hands resting on Deans back.

“You’re not the only one gets to be angry” said Dean “You should have told me, I could have helped”

“I was handling it” you said quietly

“What by going to hell”

You shuddered remembering what felt like days in the place. The ashen smell the screams from every possible corner. You were in a queue from what you could remember, your mind was already trying to block it out. You were waiting in line to be tortured for the rest of eternity when you turned around to find Crowley.

You’d known the second you saw him that Dean hadn’t kept your promise, you’d refused to leave with Crowley but he just touched your arm and you were back in the bunker.

“Did you give him your soul” you asked Dean who was now kissing the top of your head

“No”

“He did it out of the kindness of his heart”

Dean laughed “No”

“You let him go?”

Dean nodded as you sighed.

“You needed him Dean”

“We don’t need him, we can make do without him” said Dean “But I need you”

You reached up and kissed his lips.

“You really are an idiot”


End file.
